cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernesto
Ernesto is the leader of the Rebel and Freedom Four. In "The Unsuitables", he led the Rebels against The Manor Grove scholars. He returns in Series 2 with Callum when they overrun Peace City. He returns in Episodes 8 & 9 where it is revealed he doesn't want the adults back as he believes having them back will 'ruin their chances of a safer, more equal world'. He returns in Series 3 as a member of The Resistance and later joins The Sparticles. Ernesto and Holly's daughter, Kimmy, is born the series 3 episode "The Keeper. Whom they name after Holly's mum, Kim. He is played by Gerran Howell. Personality Despite going to a posh, upper-class boarding school he insists on using a spanish accent, and enjoys using the phrase "Viva la Revolution!" and “Chichi”.We see this after finding out he rebelled against his best friend, after the adults disappear.He is shown to have some feelings for Holly. And later in Series 3 they are dating and expecting a child. Appearance In Series 2 he wears a berre, a curly wig and camouflage gear, he later on (Series 3) ditches the wig but keeps the uniform. Plot The Unsuitables (To be added) The Peace City (To be added) The Stone of Artos (To be added) The Silver Forest (To be added) The Quantum Nexus (To be added) The Neuroscrambler Ernesto rescues the Sparticles from a trap by the bounty hunters and helps them free Reese. The Bounty Hunters He and the Sparticles goes to the Resistance HQ where it is discovered that he "cheated" on holly with Jenna who is part of the resistance. Jenna found out about holly and Ernesto's relationship and sought revenge on Ernesto by joining the bounty hunters. Jenna and the bounty hunters held Frankie hostage and would only let her go if they had Reese. They went to rescue Frankie and took Reese to phone box 73 but were supposed to take her to phone box 41. this resulted in Ernesto losing his beret which caused him and holly to start talking again with holly claiming it wasn't his fault. The Trading Post (To be added) The Comet (To be added) The Teen Father Ernesto finds out that the leader of The Resistance, Rat, is his teen dad after he meets his teen mum, Althea, and his infant self, who is currently called Alphonso. At the end of the episode Rat changes Alphonso's name to Ernesto. Saying that he agrees with Ernesto that Alphonso is a rubbish name and is naming his son after Ernesto. The Wild Thing The Zone In this episode we find out that Holly is pregnant. Trivia * He is from a Upper - Class boarding school * He is dating Holly * His teen mother and father work for the resistance (Rat and Althea) * He fought in the teen wars * He and Holly are expecting a child. * he is based off of che guevara Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters